Dreaming Higher
by milktea08
Summary: Pil Suk is a chubby girl who is accepted into Kirin Art High School. During her time there, unexpected events begin; she falls in love with a talented dancer called Jason and her best friends start having fights. What does she do?


"Video killed the radio star~" I sing passionately with my bright pink guitar.

Oh, Annyeong~ I am Pil Suk; a 16 year old female. Now, most people will probably think that I am the skinny, popular kids, right? Well, I'm the exact opposite. My body itself is larger than everybody I know. I receive harsh comments from people who I pass every day; "I wonder what size clothes she is wearing." Or "She's so big." Yes, you're probably thinking how I deal with all this. Well, to be honest, I'm used to it. I've been chubby my whole life, and I try to be optimistic about it.

My mum always said that, people who put you down are people who aren't confident in themselves. They belittle people in order for them to feel special.

Anyways, I continue to practice the guitar.

-=_Meanwhile, downstairs_=-

_Dear Pil Suk's parents,_

_You daughter, Pil Suk, has been selected as one of the three lucky students to study at Kirin Art High School. Along with two other students, she has been selected by the principal to receive a scholarship. _

_As you might know, Kirin Art High School has very high standards. After seeing your daughters' audition, the staffs at Kirin Art High School believe that she has great potential. Her singing skills are far beyond her age. Studying at Kirin Art High School will give her a huge opportunity to show these skills to the public._

_Please consider this offer carefully. We will give you a week to think about this. _

_Kind regards,_

_Mr. Kang,_

_Music teacher,_

_Kirin Art High School_

"Pil Suk-ah! Come down! We have some excited news!" I hear my parents yelling from downstairs.

I run down the stairs, making huge thumps on every step I take, not knowing what was happening.

"Bwoh? What happened?" I ask, curiously.

"Hye Mi, you've been accepted to go the Kirin Art High School!" My parents start screaming, shouting, jumping around.

I couldn't believe this. Had I really been accepted?

"Chinchayo?" I scream, jumping up and down, making the whole room shake.

My mum nods, with tears filling her eyes.

I immediately text my best friend, Yoon Baek Hee, to tell her that I had been accepted.

_To: Baek Hee_

_Fr: Pil Suk_

_I have been given a scholarship to go to Kirin Art High School! Did you get a letter?_

I run to give my mum and dad a hug. Was this really happening? I grab the precious letter from my mum's hands and read it thoroughly three times, just to make sure that this is real.

"Mum, dad, am I really going to Kirin Art High School?"

"Yes, honey. Did Baek Hee get a scholarship?" My mum asks, curiously.

I check my phone. Oh, I received a text message.

_To: Pil Suk_

_Fr: Baek Hee_

_Congratulations~! But, I didn't receive a letter yet :( Does that mean I didn't make it?_

I frown, look at my parents and shake my head. My parents look at me sadly.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll make some new friends." My parents encouraged me.

A fake a smile and walk up to my room. Everything will be so different without Yoon Baek Hee. I re-read the text message that she sent me and reply,

_To: Baek Hee_

_Fr: Pil Suk_

_:( Really? But your audition was better than mine. How can you not get in? Maybe your letter will come tomorrow._

I lie down on my bed, not knowing what to think. My phone vibrates, indicating that I received a new text message.

_To: Pil Suk_

_Fr: Baek Hee_

_I really hope so. But anyways, congratulations~ One of my best friend is there. His name is Jin Kuk. I'll introduce you to him one day._

I was too tired, yet sad to reply. Without changing my clothes, I rest in bed, thinking.

An hour or so later, my phone vibrates. I walk towards my phone, not knowing who had text me.

_To: Pil Suk_

_Fr: Baek Hee_

_Pil Suk! I received my letter today~ I'm SOOO excited. I'll see you on the 25th :D_

As soon as I finish reading the text, I immediately jump onto my bed. While I was jumping up and down, my mother comes in, with a bizarre expression on her face.

"What on earth are you doing? You're making the whole house shake!" My mum rushes in, telling me off.

"Umma! Baek Hee made it!" I scream as my eyes start to well up with tears, full of joy.

"Really? That's great!"

-= One week later =-

_Dear Pil Suk's parents,_

_Thank you for accepting our offer. School will start on Monday the 25__th__. Class will begin at 8:30am. Please make sure that your daughter is wearing the correct uniform. _

_Kind regards,_

_Jung Ma Myung,_

_Principal of Kirin Art High School_

-= Monday 25th =-

It's too early, my eyes won't open, and they want to close. The bed is luring me towards it. _Ya! Snap out of it. I have to go to school today. Not just any school, but Kirin Art High School. _

I put my size 18 skirt on, adjust my bowtie and walk to the kitchen. I grab a slice of toast and walk towards the bus stop. Catching the bus seemed odd to me, I don't usually take the bus.

I arrive at school, feeling nervous yet excited. I have a look around, seeing students talking. I notice someone staring at me, but I'm not sure why.

"Annyeong?" I ask him.

"Oh, mianhe. I'm Jason. Are you a new student?" He asks me, politely while bringing his hand forward for a handshake. _Gosh, he's handsome. His eyes were sparkling right in front of my eyes. He is so polite._

"Oh, yeah. I'm Pil Suk. Nice to meet you. Since I'm new here, is it alright if you give me a tour around the school?" I ask him.

"Sure."

After we finish the tour, I happen to see Baek Hee walking through the school entrance.

"Baek Hee-ah!" I run towards her as fast as my beefy legs could take me. I give her a long, big hug.

"U-h-h…Pil S-s-uk. I can't b-b-reathe." She stutters as I let go of her.

"Huh? Oh, mianhe. I'm so excited! I can't wait to start! Do you want to head in?"

We walk into the tall building and sit down on one of the benches in the hall. Everyone starts to gather around the hall, ready to start school. Before I could start a conversation with the surrounding students, an older man in a suit walks in.

Everyone's eyes follow his footsteps and it starts to quieten down.

"Students of Kirin Art High School. Welcome! As most of you know, I am Jung Ma Myung, the principal of Kirin Art High School. Now, I would like everyone to head off to your first class, except for Pil Suk, Hye Mi and Jason."

Me? Why did he want me to stay back? Am I already in trouble?


End file.
